The present disclosure relates to methods for limiting the formation of an electrically resistive surface layer or “scale” on stainless steels when the steels are subjected to high-temperature, oxidizing conditions. The present disclosure also relates to stainless steels and articles of manufacture including stainless steels, wherein the steels have a reduced tendency to form electrically resistive scale thereon when the steels are subjected to high-temperature, oxidizing conditions.